Beautiful Distortion
by RazorStormInc
Summary: Just when Ichigo has accepted that his power is gone, an unexpected event changes him the helpless human that he is, back into the powerful entity that he was two years ago.
1. Chapter I

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****:**

Two years had passed since the defeat of Aizen. Two years since Kurosaki Ichigo had lost his powers. He had grown used to being powerless, though he was having a hard time accepting that he would never see any of the shinigami he had become friends with again. Ukitake, Shunsui, Renji, Hanataro, Ikkaku, Jidanbo, and ... Rukia. He missed all of them. He missed Kenpachi challenging him to fights. He missed Fighting hollows alongside his shinigami allies. Hell, he even missed Rukia's shitty drawings. It didn't matter. He realized that no matter how much he missed his former life, he would most likely remain a frail, vulnerable, **powerless **human for the rest of his life. Ha! Well, he thought wrong.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Happy birthday, Ichigo!" A collective cry rang across the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo was 18 as of today. He couldn't help but feel happy. It was good to see that not _all _of his friends had abandoned him.

"Thanks, everyone," Ichigo said in his usual gruff voice, a bit of the happiness he felt finding his way into his voice. He looked around and saw a familiar face: Urahara Kisuke. This made him even happier. Then a thought struck him. If Urahara was here, shouldn't Yoruichi be here as well? He looked around again. He did **NOT** like being unable to see her. He turned around, only for his face to be stuffed into Yoruichi's buxom chest.

"Happy birthday, Ichigo," She whispered while hugging him. He mumbled something, but she couldn't understand what was being said. When he tried to pull away, she frowned. She hugged him even tighter for a moment, then let him go.

"Thanks for coming, Yoruichi," Ichigo said with a small, sad smile.

"No problem, kid," She replied before ruffling his hair, causing him to scowl.

The next few minutes were filled with melancholy small-talk, though they were all happy to be together. Ichigo, however, only talked when someone approched him. His thoughts were elsewere. For a couple of days he had been feeling a strange sensation in his chest. It was a crawling tingle that turned to mild pain just before ending. He brought his hand to his chest, thinking that something might be there. There wasn't, however, causing him to sigh heavily. He looked up to see them bringing out the cake.

"Time to blow out the candles, my son," Isshin said with a cheesy grin on his face. Ichigo sighed once more before getting up and walking over to the cake. He took a small breath and was about to blow, but his reiatsu spiked. The caused a look of confusion to spread across his face. Most of his friends had a face that portrayed curiosity. The three elder shinigami, however, looked more serious. They became frightened, however, when the confused look on Ichigo's face contorted. An excruciating pain was spreading from the center of his chest. He began screaming in agony. Everyone was at his side in an instant. He began coughing, blood shooting from his mouth and splattering the floor. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. After a moment, the pain stopped, and was replaced by a pleasurable warmth. Ichigo stood up slowly, brought his fingers to his chest. He felt a dome-shaped lump, causing his face to twist into shock, fear, and oddly, _curiosity_. He looked at everyone for a moment before speaking.

"Urahara, come here." Urahara did as he was told, the now serious expression on Ichigo's face told him that the situation had become dangerous. Before he complied he spoke.

"I think everyone should leave," The shopkeeper said in a deadly voice. The other teens did as they were told, and began filing towards the door. It was just the four of them now. Urahara began walking towards the orange-haired teen. As he reached him, said teen spoke again.

"Give me your hand, Urahara," Ichigo said, causing a look of confusion to spread over Urahara's face. He didn't question it though. Ichigo took his hand and brought it to the center of his chest. Urahara's reaction was immediate. His eyes became wide, his breathing heavy. He grabbed the teens shirt and ripped it. His expression turned solemn. The Hogyoku stared back at him. Yoruichi and Isshin's faces fell. Urahara went to touch the object of his creation, but was blinded by a flash of white.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When the store owner opened his eyes he found himself in a standing on the side of a blue building. He thought for a moment and realized that this was most likely Ichigo's mindscape.

"Welcome, Urahara Kisuke," A soft, obviously female voice said from behind him. He turned around quickly. Before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had jet black hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. her eyes were anti-flash white and held an scarlet gleam. Her skin was a flawless, unmarred pale ivory. She had long, delicate looking legs. Her lips where tinted a light electric blue. Her breasts were perfectly round d-cups. Urahara suddenly realized what she was wearing, which is to say, absolutely nothing. He looked away while pinching his nose, trying to stifle the oncoming nosebleed. She giggled in response. When he looked back at her she was wearing an elegant black kimono with regal patterns of swirling crimson. He quickly came to the conclusion that this was the human form of the Hogyoku. This was odd because he was it's creator and to his knowledge, while it seemed to have a mind of it's own, the Hogyoku wasn't sentient. Before he could think anymore, she spoke again.

"I would appreciate it if you don't refer to me as "the Hogyoku", as it sounds redundant and bland. Call me Shugetsu [Vermilion Moon], if you please." Her voice was a strong yet delicate mezzo-soprano.

"Very well, Shugetsu. Now, would you mind telling me wy you have decided to inhabit Ichigo's body?"

The hogyoku, now known as Shugetsu, was silent for a moment. Her face adorned a warm, gentle smile as well as a light carnation pink blush.

"I have been watching Ichigo since his fight with Aizen on Sōkyoku Hill. The determination he showed that day impressed me. When he stormed Las Noches to save a single friend, I began to admire him. Finally, when overpowered and defeated Aizen, I decided that he was the only one who was worthy of being my master. Over the next few days I will restore his shinigami powers, reunite him with his Zanpakuto, and then act as a source of power myself."

This new information struck Urahara hard. Before he could ask her anything, however, she spoke again.

"Also, I have decided that he is the only one deserving of my," She blushed harder and fidgeted for a moment before finishing in a slightly more quiet voice,"_affections_."

Urahara's eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal.

"I see," He said simply. There was silence between them for a minute or two. Shugetsu spoke first.

"I believe I have kept you long enough, Urahara. The others may be getting worried."

Urahara nodded before another flash of light blinded him.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When he opened his eyes, he was looking at Ichigo. Neither of them had moved, but Ichigo's now pale complexion, slight blush, and the small stream of blood coming out of his nose told him that he had seen and heard everything. Urahara whipped out his fan and hid a smirk behind it. He spoke in his usual cheery voice.

"My, My, Kurosaki-san! You truly have your work cut out for you! I'm almost Jealous!"

Ichigo plopped into a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands. He looked up and suprised them with a heartfelt smile. Things were looking up for him.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Yes, every color I used to describe the human form of the Hogyoku are real colors. Peace!**_


	2. Chapter II

"Do it again!" Shugetsu called as she formed a katana in her hand. It had been a week since she had met with Urahara. Ichigo began training the day after that. He had been training for the past few days to master her power. Imagine his surprise when she told him that mastering her power was almost like the way he trained to master his hollow powers, minus the risk of losing his mind. He had to defeat her, but she was _**so **_fucking strong! She made Zangetsu's strikes feel like love taps! Ichigo charged her once more, drawing Zangetsu back. He brought slashed out, but she jumped onto the side of the large sword and stabbed her blade through his shoulder. She retracted it quickly and jumped back, landing several feet away from the scowling teen. He dropped to his knees. They had been at this for what seemed like hours. The side of the blue skyscraper they were currently standing on was stained red with his blood. Zangetsu stood off to the side, looking on with a blank expression. Something that had surprised Ichigo when he saw Zangetsu again for the first time was that he still seemed to be merged with the hollow his body had once held. Ichigo turned his thoughts back to Shugetsu. She wasn't acting anything like she had when he first met her. It was actually starting to piss him off...

"Fuckin' hell..." he muttered under his breath. Shugetsu heard him though, and cocked her head to the side cutely.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"You're nothing like you were when we first met! What the hell... happened..." He trailed off when he realized that she was no longer in front of him. He heard a voice in his ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kurosaki-_pyon_," She teased in a cutesy voice before driving her sword into the back of his knee, causing him to grunt in pain. He heard her chuckle malevolently. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"That side of me died the moment you challenged me." She giggled before twisting her blade sharply, bringing him to his knees once more. Before she drew back he did something she didn't expect: he grabbed the arm she had around his neck. She blinked before cringing at her stupidity. off to the side Zangetsu sweatdropped. Ichigo stood up shakily before he turned around, tightened his grip, and slashed her across the chest. He released his grip and she fell on her back. Before she could get up, she felt the tip of Ichigo's large sword pressed against her forehead. She blinked once before pouting.

"That's not fair..." She said in a sad voice, causing Ichigo to sweatdrop heavily.

_'What's with her and these mood swings?' _Ichigo thought in bewilderment. He sighed before he voiced his victory, "I won weather it was fair or not."

"I suppose so." She said in the strong yet somehow delicate voice Ichigo was used to.

_'Another mood swing'_ Ichigo and Zangetsu thought at the same time.

"Very well, I shall give you as much of my power as your body can currently handle. After the infusion is complete, I suggest that you stay in your _human_ body for a few days while your shinigami body assimilates the new power." Ichigo nodded, signifying that he understood. Shugetsu got up and walked over to him. She held out her hands and soon after a large, sky-blue orb formed between them. She pushed the orb into Ichigo's body. She stepped back and waited. Ichigo gave her a questioning look just before he fell to the ground writhing in pain. The agony was so great that he couldn't even scream. He felt Shugetsu pull his head into her lap. She began stroking his hair and soon after all he could see was white.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ichigo started coughing, making his father worry. Isshin had been watching his son as he meditated. He could do nothing but watch as a multitude of nasty cuts, bruises, and lacerations appeared on his firstborn's body. Once Ichigo had caught his breath and his pain had mostly subsided, he looked up at his father with a pained smirk.

"Did you do it?" Isshin asked curiously, recognizing the facial expression as something Ichigo only wore after a victory of some sort.

"Yeah..." Ichigo replied weakly, bringing his hand to his midsection to touch the Hōgyoku.

"So... you've mastered its... uh... her power?"

"I haven't mastered it per say, but I can control it now." Isshin grinned at this. His face fell, however, when Ichigo fell to the floor. Isshin rushed to his son's aid but faceplanted when he realized that Ichigo was snoring. He sighed and slung the unconscious teen over his shoulder. Isshin scratched his head before making his way to Ichigo's room. He places his son on his bed and went to leave, mumbling under his breath.

"Where does he get off? Worrying me like that..." Still Isshin was proud of his son. He soon decided that it was time for him to go to bed as well.


End file.
